Akhtar's Onyx Blood
by Lotus' Green Eyes
Summary: 'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...' – In a world where nothing of that held importance, the wrong chosen child and his strange sister were born together and torn apart again. Full summary inside!


_**White, Black & Grey Saga — Volume I**_

* * *

 **Summary:** _'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...'_ — With barely one third of the prophecy known by both sides, mistakes were made. Of the four babies born as July ended, only one was marked and proclaimed as the Child-Who-Lived in October of 1981 – but that didn't mean it was exactly _that_ what happened. Everyone may think that it was Alex Potter the one that vanquished Voldemort, but Amaranth knew better.

In a world where nothing of that held importance, the wrong chosen child and his strange sister were born together and torn apart again in a seemingly endless cycle. Light can turn into darkness, just like despair can turn into hope. Being in opposite sides could change a lot of people, but neither of them was going to betray the other — that's what they thought, until Melancholy pulled him away from her and Sloth kept her from reaching for him.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, Servamp belongs to Tanaka Strike.

 **Tags:** Dark!AU, SI!OFC, MOD!OFC, Angst, Gen, H/C, Multicross Self-Insert, Fix-Fic ( _kind of_ ), Slow Build — more tags to be added in the future.

 **Warnings:** Use of mild swearing, mentions of abusive household, blood and character death; manga spoilers up until chapter 80 and minor crossover with _Lost Song_.

 **Pairings:** None.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing in this story (except every OC used here and my own plot for the HPxS crossover).

* * *

 ** _I'm screwed up._ I really am _. Months without writing anything, lack of inspiration, mood swings and depression and complete disconnection from the outside world do not mix well when trying to update something that's gone little more than a year with no first chapter. Every time I look at Onyx Blood, the only thing I want to do is erase it so I won't see it again_ _— but that's not an option because I really want to finish this, and the only thing that stopped me from deleting it was the last user that decided to follow my shitty story,_** animegirl2016 ** _._**

 ** _I just... clicked her profile and dunno... changed my mind about OB?_**

 ** _Also, the last two months have been a little strange. I've managed to see this story from another perspective and noticed a lot of things that do not make sense when read by someone who doesn't know Alex and Amaranth's background_** ** _so I'm going to rewrite this thing and with a bit of luck it will turn out alright._**

 ** _I sincerely apologize for the long delay and hope you enjoy this chapter._**

* * *

 **Prologue – Between Rebirth & Demise**

* * *

Multicolour light blossomed in front of him, a flurry so bright that he'd nearly been forced to close his eyes at its intensity.

 _That_ was exactly the _something_ he'd prayed for the last twelve years to know that _she_ was his sister and not some kind of child blessed with the thing that made Amaranth _special_. Nacht Mellea Todoroki had been an anomaly the second she was born, glowing in emerald green with so fierceness that he'd spent a few days wearing sunglasses, and Alex had quit his job at the hospital two months later.

Had he known back then about the future that awaited her, he would have probably taken the newborn girl away from her family.

It was funny how much could a single piece of paper and an earthquake change everything.

Alex stared at her while Amaranth sung, but both of them knew that her mother wouldn't wake up; however, the woman's request to her daughter made him feel... _strange_. Saying that she loved her daughter's songs reminded him of the times when only he and Harry had been aware of _those songs_ , and now Amaranth would be forced to remember the same things _while going through the pain of losing another person she loved_ —

Because he wasn't ready to tell her the truth about him. Not yet.

He sighed and closed his eyes, then raised his head to look at the tiny moon in the middle of a daylight sky.

* * *

 _On this journey that has no end, people are looking for the meaning of this life_

* * *

 _ **Yeah, I know—**_ **THIS IS TOO SHORT!**

 _ **I've fucking tried, but I can't write it longer than this. I planned on updating the 31th, couldn't and then suffered another writer's block; I'm getting a litte sick of all this shit because nothing I write is as I want it to be, and that makes me frustrated beyond belief.**_

 _ **Do you know how annoying it is to see other people update their fanfics so easily, then I look at mine and see**_ **what an utter piece of shit what the hell is this—**

 _ **Wow, I'm getting out of topic.**_

 _ **Anyway, the next chapter should be out the 13th of this month. If not that day, then September 28th or October 1st/2nd. To those who are aware of the Servamp characters' birthdays, they already know the importance of those dates. Ah, yeah, this fanfic is more about the Servamp universe than the Harry Potter one so...**_

 ** _I'm sorry for not updating earlier._**

 _(Knowing me, I'll see this tomorrow and probably will want to delete/rewrite it again)_


End file.
